The Death Of A Lover
by Snowbunneis
Summary: “Please.” Her voice cracked as she begged him once more. His eyes snapped as he was brought back to reality. He pulled his eyes away from her pools of hazel and looked down at her lips.


Disclaimer: I was in a 'Hey I'm bored and kinda depressed so I think I'm gonna write a sad story about Draco and Hermione' mood so this was my finished product o0o! Tell me what you think R/R

Summary: One Shot: Angst: Another Broken promise from a Malfoy, though this time she knows it won't be his last.

"Draco, please don't go!" The brunette pleaded grabbing the blonde's wrist. He turned around and faced her, grabbing both of her small shoulders in his hands.

Her hazel eyes were shrouded with mystery and confusion. His hand moved slowly up to her face and stroked her soft checks. The paleness of his skin melted into her pink checks as he mindlessly stroked it, tears occasionally tumbling over his continuously moving fingers.

"Please." Her voice cracked as she begged him once more. His eyes snapped as he was brought back to reality. He pulled his eyes away from her pools of hazel and looked down at her lips.

"I have to, Hermione." He stated simply, planting a kiss on her lips. She was cold and stiff, unable to keep from going rigid.

"No, Draco, Darling, please." She tried again. His eyes were a gray dark and murky set with determination. He was going, and that was final. She wouldn't stop him.

"Don't leave me, Draco." Her voice came out as a whimper as she asked him. She tore her gaze away and looked down at the cold stone steps beneath her. The wind nipped lightly at their checks and faces as they stood in the garden of the Malfoy Manor.

"I will never leave you." Love flowed through his voice as he gently pulled her closer into him. Her senses filled with the familiar scent of his cologne. She shuddered as she warped her arms tenderly around his middle, trying not to think this may be the last time she held him, that he held her.

"Promise?" She questioned. The Gryffindor didn't know exactly why she always asked if he promised, he hadn't kept one of his promises. This time, though, she hoped it would be different. She slowly felt him nod his head above her. Soon he would be leaving her, venturing into the forest deep into the night. Only a month ago they were happily together under the protection of the Hogwarts castle. Now, after graduation it was time.

"Hermione, You're the love of my life, no matter what happens to me I will always be there for you. I won't change because of this." His voice was strong but silent tears ran down his checks. He cupped her small chin in his hand and pulled the soft pink lips up into his. Her lips bursting with their own mystical flavor. Their lips melted together and almost seemed impenetrable when the Slytherin pulled away from it.

"Hermione?" The Draco looked at the brunette who was looking back with peaked curiosity. Lowering down on one knee he took her left hand. She smiled and blushed, knowing what would happen next. Slowly he revealed a velvet black box. Opening it slightly it revealed a large diamond ring, with a decoration of small, pink, heart shaped diamonds all around the larger one. She gasped in awe of it's beauty and extended a shaky hand to take hold of the box.

"Hermione Granger, Love of my life, will you marry me?" She moved her eyes from the engagement ring enclosed in the box to the eyes of the man before her. She leaned down picking him up and hugged him replying with a muffled 'yes'

"I'll be back, I promise. Nothing will change between us. I love you." He reassured her. He took her hand and held onto it as he left walking backwards as long as he could to keep his eyes on his honey haired angel. Slowly she faded out of sight due to the darkness.

Turning he walked slowly to his destination. He ventured into a dark mass of trees falling farther and farther into the depth of the forest. Trees crowded his every step but seemed to jump out of the way as he moved forward and jump back into place after he had passed, but he knew the path well.

Two figures stood guarding the entrance of the large stone building. If he had not been who he was, son of the Dark Lord's right hand man, he would have only seen the building as a rather tall oak tree, nothing special about it. "Password." One of the hooded figures croaked out monotonously. 

"Dark Lord _will _conquer all." Draco confirmed stepping forward and pulling his black hood up to cover his face as he entered the dimly lit room.

"Malfoy." A cold voice hissed turning the blood cold of the unsuspecting Slytherin. It wasn't the first time he had heard that voice, but it always made his blood run bluer then it usually did after it rang through his head.

The blonde bowed deeply to his master and stooped on one knee, keeping his eyes on the ground. This brought forth a blood curdling chuckle from the monster.

"Are you ready to receive your mark?" The Dark Lord hissed, his red beady eyes narrowing into slits of joy. Draco nodded, and felt himself being picked up by a pair of helping hands being dragged forward to a thrown where a figure stood.

His sleeves were pulled back on his right arm and yanked forward. "This may sting." The voice hissed mockingly as a ghostly pale hand extended from beneath a cloak, the finger nails long and withered. Voldermort extended his index finger and gently placed it on the boy's wrist. A sudden stinging sensation shot through his body as pain coursed through his veins. He recoiled his hand from the Dark Lord's touch as a throbbing pelted from every angle and bone of his body. Suddenly he felt as if his blood was turning black, the warmth left his toes moving up to his knees and thighs. He felt it consume his whole body and felt himself go limp, kneeling over the boy feel to the ground numb from the pain as a small green mark appeared on his arm.

A cold menacing crackle filled the air and no longer did the death eater feel his blood turn cold. No longer did he feel anything. His thoughts roamed over everything, stopping at Hermione. Nothing, he felt absolutely nothing. Another promise broken to the one he loved.

A/N: So0o! What'd you think? Hate it? Love it? Criticize it? Wanna give me 20 dollars? I want a taco? My dog's name is fu-fu? It's almost midnight? I get really hyper? I'm gonna stop questioning now? Read and Review?!


End file.
